jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost World Series 1
The Lost World Series 1 toyline was released after the movie The Lost World by Kenner, which was at its peak as a toy maker and managed to score the deal with Amblin Entertainment. Humans Box cover Roland Tembo Tembo comes with a knife and a dinostun prod and a pachy hatchling ready to ram it's head. Ian Malcolm Ian Malcolm comes with a missile launcher and baby T. rex with a cast, based off the movie. Eddie Carr "Master Mechanic" with Capture Claw Launcher & Triceratops Hatchling. Eddie wears a beige overall with a lot of pockets, as well as a brown utility belt and a brown pair of boots.Eddie comes with an adorable Triceratops hatchling. For a complete description: Eddie Carr on JPToys. File:Eddie_set.png File:Eddie_set3.png File:Eddie_set5.png File:Eddie_set6.png Nick Van Owen Van Owen comes with a camera and a Pteranodon hatchling inspired by the adult of this toy line. Erroneously, his hair is black. Sarah Harding Harding includes a Net Launcher and Stegosaurus hatchling. Peter Ludlow Ludlow comes with a gun and a shock stick and a velociraptor hatchling. Dieter Stark Stark has a waist turning action and one rifle gun and shot gun. A magnetic compy is included and hang on to him as if he was attacked. Dinosaurs Velociraptor Young Pachycephalosaurus Velociraptor "Cyclops" This Velociraptor figure is nicknamed "Cyclops" because it is blind in one eye, which is white. While the other eye is yellow with a red slit-style pupil. The Cyclops Velociraptor is mainly green with white striping marking its flanks, backs, and legs. This figure also comes with capture gear, albeit it’s rather poorly designed. This figure was repainted three times, one time with its capture gear for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs, and two more times with out its capture gear for Jurassic Park III (Hasbro) and Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2. Electronic Velociraptor "Snap Jaw" Electronic Parasaurolophus Electronic Chasmosaurus Pteranodon Pachycephalosaurus Stegosaurus Carnotaurus Bull T. rex The Bull T. rex is one of the large dinosaur toys in this line and possibly the largest Jurassic Park toy. It is inspired by the [[Tyrannosaur Buck|Male Tyrannosaurus]] from the film. This figure is made from a tough rubber for his body, tail and head but it's limbs and the inside of it's mouth are made from a hard plastic. The inside of this dinosaur's mouth and belly is hollow which allows the player to insert any action figure or the accessory and retrieve it from a slit cut in it's belly. it also has a botton on the top of its hips that activates a film-accurate Tyrannosaur roar. Thrasher T. rex The Thrasher T. rex is the second largest T. rex in this line and is based on the [[Tyrannosaur Doe|Female T. rex]] from the film. This toy's rubberized body is much softer than both the Bull T. rex and the original electronic "Red Rex." And unlike it's other counterparts, it does not come with any elecronic sounds or features, but it instead includes articulated legs (a feature that didn't exist on the other toys), a chomping jaw activated by opening the mouth and pressing the tongue and a thrashing action done by moving the tail from side-to-side. Electronic Spinosaurus Junior T. rex The Junior Tyrannosaurus rex is brown with purple striping marking its back and flanks. The creature also comes with a muzzle and a cast, which are play compatible with the figures broken-leg action feature. This figure and its muzzle and cast were repainted three times for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs and Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2. Young Triceratops The Young Triceratops is brown with black striping marking its back and flanks. The figure also comes with two peices of capture gear, which is play compatible with the figures head ramming action feature. This figure was repainted three times, one time with its capture gear for Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs, and two more times with out its capture gear for Jurassic Park III (Hasbro) and Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs 2. Dilophosaurus Dino's with Dino Trackers File:DinoTrackerbox.jpg|Dino Tracker Adventure Set File:Utah_toy.jpg|The Lost World Series 1/Utahraptor File:Youngtrex2.jpg|Young Tyrannosaurus rex Vehicles Glider Pack High Hide With Nick Van Owen Dart Dino-snare Dirtbike Ground Tracker Net Trapper Humvee capture Vehicle Dino-Damage Medical center Mobile Command Center Trivia *This toy line contains the entire T.rex family from the movie, with the Bull T.Rex being the father, the Thrasher T.rex being the mother, and the Juvenile T.rex being the baby. *The "Cyclops" Velociraptor is possibly a subtle tie-in with Sega's The Lost World: Jurassic Park, since the coloring on the figure bears resemblance to the color scheme of the "Alpha Raptors" featured in the game. *In the app game Jurassic Park: Builder a varitey of dinosaurs' color schemes are based off the toyline. Category:Toy Line Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park